Be Mine, Valentine
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: It's a rainy day and England is out on a lonely walk. America shows up before long with a surprise or two in hand.


_(Written for the US/UK comm's Sweethearts Week over at Livejournal. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!)_

It was raining. Not that rain was an unusual occurrence for England, but it was rather unusual when he visited America. He wasn't sure how or why, but almost every trip was full of sunshine or clouds, never rain.

Narrowly sidestepping a puddle, he sighed. It wasn't even warm rain, and he didn't have an umbrella, not having anticipated the sudden downpour.

"England!"

England's ears pricked at the shout but ignored it. Who would be calling him? America was supposed to be in a meeting that was 'too important' to cancel. England had woken up alone in bed, with only a note from America apologizing.

Damn America. It was Valentine's Day and he was in a meeting.

"England!"

Stupid America. England stepped around another puddle, but his effort proved pointless as he was tackled from behind. As a result, he wound up face down in the puddle, a weight on top of him.

"You fucking wanker, watch where you're going!" England shouted, pushing himself up and knocking the unknown person off.

"Gee, sorry, England," America laughed, getting to his feet, keeping his left hand behind him.

England looked up at him in shock. "The hell are you doing? You're supposed to be in a meeting!"

America reached out his right hand to England to help him up. "It was canceled," he explained, though England couldn't help but note that he sounded nervous. America's hand dangled uselessly as England ignored it and got up on his own.

"What was the point?" England snapped, wringing out the bottom of his shirt.

"I'm not really sure," America confessed with a shrug. England shook his head.

"I meant, what was the point of _tackling me into a puddle_?"

Turning bright red and letting his hand drop, America looked away, but not before England could see the sheepish look on his face. "I was just trying to hug you and got excited. Sorry," he murmured.

"Hmph," England muttered and crossed his arms.

"I, uh, have something for you?" America offered, looking back at him with a smile. A drop of rain landed on the tip of Nantucket and fell, running down the length of his face.

England, arms still crossed, raised an eyebrow. America acting nervous was just as rare as rain on visits, and he couldn't help but be intrigued as to why.

"Here," America put both hands behind his back for a moment then held out an umbrella. "I noticed you were gone and I knew you were too 'British gentleman' for an umbrella so I brought you one! Happy Valentine's Day!"

England looked at the umbrella in America's hand. Then he looked down at his wet clothes, up at America's dripping wet hair, then down at the puddle on the ground. "It's a little pointless now, don't you think?" he asked, but he finally uncrossed his arms. At least he hadn't forgotten the day? Though it wasn't the best Valentine's Day gift ever.

America shrugged and gestured with the umbrella for England to take it. He finally did and America took advantage and pulled England into a hug.

England let out a noise of surprise but then relaxed into the hug. Wet America was, but he was also warm and it felt nice. Then America pulled away, meeting England's eyes, an oddly serious and nervous look on his face. England finally noticed that America had kept an arm behind him the entire time.

"America," he said firmly.

"Y-yes, England?" America asked, averting his gaze.

"What's that behind your back?"

America bit his lip briefly, then shook his head and smiled at England. "England," he started, slowly.

Waiting, England stared at him.

Then, right there in the middle of the puddle, rain still falling, America fell to one knee. "Be my Valentine?" he asked, and held out a small black box. "For all time?"

Stunned, England opened the box and inside sat a small, silver ring etched with what looked to be a Celtic knot.

The world narrowed to just America and that ring in that instant, the people cheering and laughing around them completely leaving England's consciousness.

"I…" England started.

America looked up at him, nervously. Nantucket was starting to droop in the rain, his hair prettily sticking to his face. England couldn't help but smile, and then he looked into America's eyes. Those blue eyes, as bright as any sunny day, full of hope and love and the promise of a thousand and then some laughs and happiness and England simply couldn't find the right thing to say. So he settled for the next best thing—he tackled America in a hug, taking care not to jostle the ring, landing them both back in the puddle.

"I take that as a yes?" America laughed and hugged England back, closing the box and slipping it into England's back pocket.

"Shut up and kiss me," England finally said, and America did.


End file.
